One Night!
by KKnKH
Summary: "Dalam segala hal aku menang. Dan buktinya aku dapat mengalahkan dirimu dengan hanya membelai, mencium dan meremas." Ucap Sehun nakal./ [EXO; KAIHUN/SEKAI] Warning! BOTTOM!SEHUN GS!Sehun


**ONE NIGHT!**

**Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

**KaiHun fanfiction**

**Typo(s) bertebaran~**

**.**

.

.

Mobil diparkirkan di muka hotel. Jongin turun, ia mengambil beberapa _souvernir_ hasil memutari kota Seoul. Kemudian, melangkah menuju hotel.

Suasana _front office _lumayan ramai, ia melirik ke meja resepsionis, Sehun belum muncul. Pikirannya selalu terpaku kepada gadis itu ketika memasuki hotel, mahasiswa zaman sekarang memang sangat berpengalaman di bidang seks. Ia tersenyum kecut ketika teringat kejadian diatas bukit, lalu ia menaiki tangga masuk ke dalam kamar.

Beberapa menit pintu diketuk. Jongin diam sejenak, mendengar ketukan itu, siapa yang berkunjung? Ah, mungkin _service room_, pikirnya.

"Hai!" Sehun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ketika pintu dibuka.

"Apakah ini kejutan?" Tanya Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"Sepertinya begitu. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Oh, aku lupa. Silahkan!"

Sehun masuk. Ia memakai _dress _malam dengan warna merah muda, rambutnya digerai, dan wajahnya menggunakan bedak, tipis dengan lipstick gloos, payudara yang menyembul.

Jongin mengamati ia berjalan dari belakang, pinggul yang kencang dan pantat yang padat.

"Aku sudah terima uangmu." Kata Sehun.

"Aku menikmati malam itu." Jongin tersenyum penuh makna.

"Hari ini aku cuti."

"Oh, pantas aku tak melihatmu di _front office."_

Sehun duduk di sofa, lalu ia membenarkan rambutnya yang tergerai. "Apa kamu tidak membutuhkan jalan malam?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak untuk mala mini, aku ingin menikmati suasana Seoul dari balik jendela." Jawab Jongin.

"Aku akan menemanimu"

Secara radikal Jongin tengah mengubah pandanganya tentang Sehun. Wanita ini bukan sekedar mahasiswa biasa, bukan juga seorang teman tidur saja.

Lebih dari itu, ia gadis yang memiliki daya pikat yang luar biasa dan sangat berharga untuk hari-harinya di Seoul. Walau demikian, ia sudah sering berteman dengan gadis-gadis yang memiliki daya pikat seperti ini.

"Apa kamu keberatan?" Tanya Sehun. Mengejutkan dirinya yang tengah memandang senyum Sehun yang mempesona.

"Aku akan sangat beruntung ditemani oleh mu malam ini." Jawab Jongin.

Jongin adalah pilot yang penuh dedikasi terhadap pekerjaannya dan menumpahkan perhatiannya pada masa depan yang gemilang. Baginya, gadis-gadis yang tidak dapat menarik hatinya hanyalah sebatas teman tidur, tak lebih.

Sehun bangkit dari sofa, kemudian melangkah mendekati jendela dan menatap keluar jendela, matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Selama aku bekerja dihotel ini, aku belum pernah melihat ke luar sana dari jendela kamar."

"Oh, jadi itu tujuanmu?" ledek Jongin.

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak, kamu memang special, itu yang menyebabkan aku ingin hadir dalam kamarmu."

Jongin mendekat. Kemudian mereka berciuman, malam itu suhu udara di Seoul tidak sepanas di Amerika, sedingin udara malam di angkasa.

Mereka bercinta dengan sangat menggairahkan. Jongin merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari gadis-gadis sebelumnya.

Mau tak mau Jongin terpaksa mengakui bahwa wanita ini memang benar-benar merupakan ciptaan alam yang sempurna.

Parasnya mengagumkan ketika bercinta, dan lekuk liku tubuhnya sempurna tiada bercacat, kulitnya seputih salju dalam setiap bagian-bagian sensitive, harum.

Namun, pengalaman telah mengajarkan kepada Jongin bahwa perempuan-perempuan rupawan hanyalah mencintai dirinya sendiri saja, rasa egoisme mereka dan kebanggaan mereka begitu besar sehinnga tak semudah kaum pria menaklukkannya.

Mereka merasa bahwa bagian mereka dalam seni permainan cinta hanyalah menyerahkan dirinya kepada pria yang dapat membawanya keluar dari dunia nyata.

Menciptakan fiksi bercinta yang kreatif sehingga dapat menemukan keutuhan nikmat yang meraka inginkan.

Selain itu, wanita bagi Jongin adalah seorang manusia yang mencintai kemewahan. Mereka akan mengejar kemewahan ke mana saja dan dimana saja mereka berada.

Wanita tipikal seperti ini tak mengenal lelah, tak mengerti sahabat dan tak menyukai cinta sejati. Wanita yang memiliki cita rasa tinggi, mereka yang tak pernah jatuh oleh rasa cinta.

Mereka terkulai. "Aku tak akan memujimu lagi bahwa kamu sangat luar biasa." Kata Jongin.

"Keindahan akan sia-sia, kecuali digunakan untuk kenikmatan." Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk Jongin.

Dada yang berbidang dan berotot. Sehun menciuminya, malam ini di dalam kamar sangat hangat, dan akan terus membara.

"Aku setuju dengan ungkapanmu itu, kamu menggunakan milikmu dengan penuh kekuatan, sehingga aku menikmatinya." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun.

"Kenapa harus percaya jika cinta itu ada?" Tanya Sehun.

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Jongin, tetapi ia sudah menduga bahwa Sehun adalah perempuan yang tak terpikat oleh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Kenapa tidak? Apakah kamu tidak percaya cinta?" Tanya Jongin balik.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Bagiku cinta hanya celana dalam. Dia akan dilepaskan paling terakhir dalam bercinta, jadi… cinta adalah keputusasaan ketika seseorang yang mengejarnya telah kalah." Jawab Sehun.

"Itu artinya kamu belum menyerah?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Dalam segala hal aku menang. Dan buktinya aku dapat mengalahkan dirimu dengan hanya membelai, mencium dan meremas." Ucap Sehun nakal.

Sebagaimana layaknya lelaki pada umumnya. Jongin membanggakan dirinya sebagai ahli bercinta. Sering kali dia merasa heran mendengarkan cerita-cerita Yifan, lelaki Kanada itu hanya tahu cinta begitu keinginannya timbul lalu segera pergi begitu saja setelah semua telah tersalurkan.

Jongin menyukai wanita yang digaulinya, ia memperlakukan dengan sebaik-baiknya, seolah kenikmatan bercinta adalah akhir dari segalanya, bukan pemuas nafsu belaka.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengenakan pakaian dalam seperti gaun _baby doll, _tipis dan tembus pandang, sehingga lekuk tubuhnya sangat jelas terlihat tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalam lainnya.

Sehun mengambil sebotol bir dari dalam kulkas, kemudian menuangkannya kedalam gelas. Jongin menghampirinya, ia memandang Sehun yang tengah mengatur suasana meja dengan selera yang artistic agar segenap pancaindra tersentuh oleh keindahanya.

Ruangan yang harum sedap oleh percikan parfum dari Sehun, lali ia menyalakan musik. Musik _jazz_ kesukaan Jongin, Sehun adalah gadis yang gemar menyentuh perasaan halus pria teman tidurnya usai bercinta, agar dapat meningkatkan gairah kebabak selanjutnya, pada bahasa parau di atas tempat tidur.

Dalam hal ini, Jongin belum pernah menemukan sama sekali di antara gadis-gadis yang pernah berkencan dengannya. Untuk bercinta semalam saja tidak diperlukan wewangian atau musik atau hiasan-hiasan semu dari gelas-gelas bir.

Segalanya akan terasa nikmat jika dilakukan dengan cara primitif, akan tetapi itu tak berlaku untuk Sehun. Ia sangat mengesankan, dan menampilkan yang terbaik.

"Kamu tidak menyukai bir?" Tanya Sehun., lirikan matanya sangat menggoda.

Sehun menyodorkan segelas bir. Jongin menerimanya dan meminum bir hingga habis, lalu Sehun menuangkan kembali.

"Kamu sendiri tidak minum?" Tanya Jongin ketika melihat Sehun menyodorkan segelas bir lagi kepadanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu kamu menuangkan bir itu di antara payudaraku." Jawab Sehun.

Mulailah si gadis itu merayunya dengan keahlian seorang mahasiswa yang genit, hingga Jongin menyerah dibuatnya.

Sepanjang malam mareka terus bercinta dan setiap kali Sehun merayunya dengan cara yang berbeda. Belum pernah Jongin mengalami pengalaman seks semacam sekarang.

Paginya berkatalah dia, "Kalau saja aku masih mempunyai sisa-sisa kekuatan, aku akan berpakaian untuk mengajak makan pagi."

"Tetaplah berbaring," sahut Sehun. Ia mengenakan pakaian. "Istirahatlah dulu! Aku akan segera kembali."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Sehun kembali bengan nampan berisikan hidangan makan pagi. Ada air jeruk segar, telur dadar dan roti bakar keju.

Rasanya luar biasa. Mereka makan dengan lahapnya, energinya kembali mengumpul.

"Kamu sangat special atas kunjunganku ke Seoul."

"Aku tidak kecewa berada di kamarmu semalaman."

Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian mereka mandi, menghangatkan tubuh oleh air panas yang disediakan oleh hotel. Setelah segalanya terasa bersih dan rapi, Sehun meninggalkan kamar, ia tersenyum di depan pintu.

"Kapan kamu akan meninggalkan Seoul, Kapten?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tepat jam makan siang." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun mendekat, ia berjinjit dan mencium bibir Jongin dengan sangat mesra, kemudian ia membisikkan kata-kata ke telinga Jongin.

"Tentu kamu belum lupa nomor rekeningku?"

Jongin mengangguk. Sehun meninggalkan Jongin, ia melangkah dengan santai, dari tampak belakang sangat jelas pinggul yang menawan dan pantat yang padat, Jongin menikmati itu semua, tak ada rasa sesal.

Gadis itu sangat percaya diri dan pandai bercinta. Ah, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melupakannya dalam waktu semalam?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini maksa bgt remakenya, ini dari bagian novel yang aku punya. Judil nya love on the sky**

**Dan ini jadinya aneh hu hu TTTT maaff….**

**Soal judul saya juga bingung…. Yaudah jadi….**

**Review?**


End file.
